Foot fetish Time!
by waterplaster
Summary: Two random citizens in the town that Machida lives in lives in have a grand fetish time, that will include him soon.


I daydreamed, sitting in admiration of her feet from across the hall. I was tucked in between two lockers, faking checking my phone. I let my eyes drift casually, in and out of the hustle bustle of kids my school that gave my eyes a retreat. Abbie's sandals were mocha tan, with black strap, and exhibited the baby blue nail polish with an overt fervor that made my stomach growl.  
Me being the nonexistent person I was, my dream of doing anything but looking at her feet was a distant idea that I couldn't even start to wrap my head around. So I made do, taking the enjoyment where I could get it by ogling at her. Abby was a sweet piece of eye candy, being a regular at the nail salon. I was the lucky one that got to mouth water every day in class, taking sneaky glances through my school work.  
In the middle of my awe, I was interrupted by a text "Party this Friday, the entire school is showing up. Your favorite is gonna be there" The only person who knew about my fetish was Myer. 6 foot, scrawny, and just as person inept as me. we crept the halls together, the bandits with a bottle of social skills. I smirked, I could see his face changing to a characteristic teasing wink as he said that. "pray for sandals" I slid the phone back into my jeans and continued my shoegazing.

Myer gave me a startling shove "Ahhh man Abby is here"

He stuck his tongue out, clapping my deltoids to the rhythm of his words. We stood on the porch, surveying the vast front yard that everyone plodded on. I zoned to another dimension when I saw Abby running barefoot to her group of friends. Her nail color contrasted nicely with the full colors of the clusters of brightly colored flowers the host's family planted. "Earth to man earth to man. you there?"  
"yeah just... they look even better without the sandals on"

We both darted off to the nearest outcast corner when I realized she caught me staring. Standing in an awkward hunch, closed off from the rest of the crowd in our corner of low social status kids, he poked at me "Bet you won't go talk to her." He teased me, sticking a bony forefinger at me between my eyes that caused my eyelids to twitch. This is usually the justification I needed to do something stupid. I sat in silence debating his doubt of my courage.

"Was I genuinely stupid enough to talk to this girl?"

I muttered "Fuck it" and walked off. Myer stood staring with his eyebrows raised out of respect and sheer surprise.

I paced up to her, I could feel the pressure building in my abdomen as I got closer. Her group of friends looked like Roman foot soldiers protecting the royals. Words stumbled like sewage out of my mouth as I realized I had spent too much time thinking, that I hadn't actually known what to say.

"You guys know where the fun of the party is?"

I scoffed at my own stupidity, and lameness. Luckily my tone became increasingly more steady as if went on. I was able to clearly speak to her when I was able to grasp on a sentence that wasn't asking about her toes.

"You're the boy from my math class?" She reached forward a little with a flirty touch. I was taken aback by her open reaction to me talking to her. Her voice was sexy, a smooth butter of sound. She shifted and pointed to me, eyes squinted, and smirked.

"Andrew right? we were actually just about to go play truth or dare"

the group giggled out in unison

"care to join us?"

"yeah uh yeah..I'm uh..down yeah" I stuttered, pulling my eyes from the floor to hers.

She chuckled with closed lips as she dragged my hand first up the stairs. ***

We all sat in a huge circle almost like a religious group. The place it all went down was what I guessed to be a bedroom. It was covered with band posters, disheveled messes on night stands, and carpeted floors. I laughed in my head at her audacity to sneak into someone else's room. My thoughts were interrupted, by her friends introducing themselves to me.  
"Anna, and Lauren," and some other girl I didn't catch the name of. There were other miscellaneous people in the room lighting cigarettes, couples making out, and people sleeping, a busy and warm scene.

"It isn't exactly truth or dare. Everybody is expected to talk" she smirked. She had an authority over the group that really turned me on. I could see the inner parts of her thigh from her shorts, her thighs nearly glistening. she would wiggle her toes periodically, leaving me drooling. She took start without question. There wasn't any muttering of middle school bullshit of the "who's first game." She asked in giggle whisper, the last word coming out with an accent.

"what turns you on the most? I haven't told you guys this yet. For me, past the neck kissing and bites, would be when a boy plays with my feet" I was bursting now. I sat squirming, getting rug burn on my knuckles from the excitement. I didn't dare cross the line and go next, so I sat beaming and tried to keep my mind from racing Too much.

"Really?" Anna and Loren chimed in with an eerie unison. They had a look of disgust but curiosity on their face. They laughed as Anna continued the pattern "I really like black guys. Big dick or no dick, just black men." She shut her eyes and took in an orgasmic breath, faking shivers and moaning.

"Ooh I love me some black men" Loren added, biting her lip as the words escaped. She had a head sway like a king cobra as she said it.

"I love it when they pull it out, and it's like this fucking pillar" Loren and Anna had started staring down the black kid passed out on the massive futon near the couple that was smoking. His features were covered by the plumes of smoke. My knotted stomach sent shivers up my spine, my skin popping up in large bumps. I tried to hide my nerves by forcing some sense of confidence and laughing as I took the plunge.

"Not even joking I'm actually really into feet" I had been slipping into invisibility before I had spoken. The surrounding conversation of the other three girls had abruptly halted when I had got enough guts to speak. Abby smirked, staring me directly in the eyes. With a single eyebrow raised and a piercing look, she asked.

"Care to?" She pushed her feet into my lap and wiggled her toes.

"m..massage?" I fell into a stutter of surprise and hormones. my dick started to poke into the fabric of my corduroy shorts, the head getting lightly massaged by the inches in her foot's movements. Her feet were the perfect color, creamy white, with the yellowish soles from pressure and sweat off her sandals. My hands were laced with cold from the chilliness of her arches where my hands rested. I gazed at the sheer beauty in the slant of each toe, Perfectly descending height. The round ends of the big toe with the soft edges of the square shaped nail caused me to let out pre-cum.

"We can start with the massage." She chuckled out, mesmerizing me.

"Anna, Loren could you grab me some water from downstairs?"

They migrated instantly, leaving me working my magic on her feet.

"Meet me later in the room next to us at 12 tonight. You're staying for the sleepover right?"

"Yeah for sure."

"Stay quiet and keep going. I have to say it feels really fucking fantastic." She leaned back onto her arms, eyes closed in mild bliss, and spoke to the ceiling. I sat in ecstasy, complying with no further question. I was aghast and getting mind blown that the one girl I've had a crush on for years had the same fetish as me. Within my jubilee, I debated asking her about what we were. I saw it as too fast, and I had a fear of running off my personal form of winning the lottery. The thought of telling her that I had more than small feelings for her seemed enticing but also scary.

"Is this gonna turn into something?"

She sat in the same lax position.

"We'll talk about it later." The girls arrived again, and the night continued on with our naughty game.

It was three till twelve, as I made my way up the same stairs all of this started on. I had to step over puddles of food, and post- party trash left on the stairs The secret room to the left stared me down. The frame was taller than I was and cracked. It was a bully that kept shoving me every time I tried to move. I pushed it open and was pleasantly surprised to see Abby laying there, legs exposed and crossed, beaming, with her hands posting her up behind her. Her lacy top and bottom that covered her body contrasted oddly to the dimly lit room. It had one lamp, other doors closed.I guessed leading to the closet and the walk in bath. The walls were cleaner, though, and the eyesores of trash from the previous room were not here. She motioned me over with a smirk, dragging me in with a single finger. I walked in a zombie trance to her, keeping my eyes locked on her feet that dangled with playful glee slightly above the carpeted floor. She got up, gripped the collar of my shirt, shoving me onto the bed. She dragged her finger from my top lip to the bottom, It leaving the temporary white spots of awaiting blood.

"You know I've seen you staring." It was a hushed hum from her throat.  
"I always thought you were pretty cute? Do you wanna be my foot slave? My little..boyfriend.. foot slave?"  
She drug our every word of the last sentence, tapping my chest lightly every time. My dick was rock hard, grinding against her body that lay on top of me like a blanket.

"Boyfriend and foot slave? God yes I'll do anything."

She pointed to the floor with a brisk hand movement, commanding me with one word

"Down"

I love the way her mouth formed when she spoke to me, the thin, nude color lips formed in a heart shape at the ends of certain words. Again another order fell onto me.

"Kiss them, don't you appreciate them?"

I bowed my head to the floor as if I was going to kowtow to her, leaving light pecks on the forefront of her feet. Each one delicate.

"Call me Ms. Anna" She spoke to me from overhead, her tone without a trace of a question. She lifted her foot up and ushered my hunched body to the floor. I lay waiting for orders, as I gazed at arches of her feet and the skin that was showing from the boxers she had changed into.

She ran the same foot she pushed me down with across my face, curling her magnificent toes, and pretending to walk on it. The smell was intoxicating, and the taste was mouth watering. I wrapped my tongue around each toe like I was eating a lollipop, quietly admiring the moans that escaped her mouth.

The dimness of the room covered the features of her face, so the only things my senses could pick up were her noises and the foot that was on my face. She started to slide her foot down lower, stopping on the massive bulge in my shorts. I was still on my back, crippled by the hard on I had gotten. She was wriggling her foot on my crotch like she was going to stamp out a cigarette.

"This thing is fucking massive."

I blushed at her stare and words, her blue eyes the only feature I could make out in the darkness of the room.

I could feel the pre- cum that came leaking out at the sight of her voluptuous form that became more visible as she fell down onto my lap. My raging erection that had grown to its full length quickly with the touch of her feet, was pushing up against her ass through the boxers. I could feel the wetness, and shape of her lips through the ever so thin material.

She ground back and forth, locking lips with me as she did so. After the tongue battle, she pulled out my cock with haste, doe eyes replacing the glazed ones from before.

"I'm gonna drain these ball dry."  
Standing up, and kicking her pants off to the side, I relished in the feeling of my cock being worshiped, and the freedom of it being out in the open. She sat down on it, her back arching. She gripped my shirt above my collar bones, as she cried out in pleasure at the feeling of her pussy adjusting to my girth. I started to bite lightly into her neck, as she bobbed on my cock and threw her shirt off. Her tits were even bigger, and fell into my face, giving me free food while she rode me.  
I dug my hands into her ass, my grip on her cheeks, and the sucking on her nipples caused her moans to seep out of her chest. I could feel the wetness dribble down my shaft, cooling it from the body heat radiating off of us. The sex became progressively more animalistic as the sucking became more nibbles. I was like a vampire yearning for blood.  
"I don't wanna be able to walk after this, god please!" My lips curled up in a rakish beam.  
"You're gonna regret that." I pulled at the nipple tucked in between my lips, as I used my leverage to flip myself on top. The sudden pain and change interrupting her words, forcing them into a pile of aroused whimpers that she drooled out.  
The leverage allowed me to plow her even deeper, the thrusts pushing more sounds out of the both of us. Her words became even more muddled when she had been completely wrapped in orgasms. She truly was a sexy sight, the tongue falling out of the side of her mouth, and the blue eyes turning white as they rolled in the back of her head.  
I picked her up once again, hand on one ass cheek, one on the lower back to hoist her on the bed. She tried her best to wrap her legs around me for extra support, but the fucking left her legs with but an ounce of energy. I let her lay limp on the bed, stammering out orgasmic sounds, and occasionally arching her back. Her feet were resting on my shoulders, turned inwards so I could suck on her toes. I would lick up and down her soles, hitting the most sensitive parts of her pussy. I could feel the quakes in her thighs in my grip.  
After an hour or two of being buried inside of, I felt my balls tighten up. I lowered myself into her, her breaths pushing into my chest. The electricity weaved in and out of our bodies. I rested my face in the crook of her neck, the heat from her body radiating. I lost the pace I had set, as I climaxed, running my hands across her lithe ribs and ending at her face with a riveting kiss. 


End file.
